According to the related art, a mobile terminal performs distinction between floors by using a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Positioning System (WPS) that uses Wi-Fi signal strength. In more detail, the mobile terminal scans Wi-Fi information obtained from a place where a user is located, compares the Wi-Fi information with data that is obtained from a radio map stored in a server, and estimates a floor on which the user is located.
However, since location of the user is tracked by using a Wi-Fi signal strength, accuracy of the aforementioned method deteriorates. Also, if a Wi-Fi access point (AP) is attached near a ceiling, strengths of signals that are scanned from a lower floor and an upper floor are similar, such that the mobile terminal may cause malfunction.
In order to address the malfunction, filtering may be used. If the filtering is used, the reliability of tracking interfloor movement may be improved but it takes a substantial amount of time to perform such a calculation.
Thus, a response time for providing in real-time a location of a user terminal that frequently moves between floors in a building becomes slow, such that the terminal user may feel uncomfortable.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.